1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LCD dustproof structure and an electronic apparatus having the LCD dustproof structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an electronic apparatus having an LCD such as a cellular phone is constituted by holding an LCD frame to the both sides between a front case for forming a housing and a rear cover. An LCD connecting with an LCD flexible board and a printed wiring board serving as a circuit board is fixed in an LCD frame. A screen for displaying an LCD picture is set to the front case. In the case of the conventional configuration, because there is a space between the LCD frame and an LCD flexible board, a structure is used in which an impact absorbing cushion is set between the LCD frame and the front case and moreover, a dustproof cushion is set between the LCD body and the screen when using a dustproof structure.
Moreover, a liquid-crystal display having functions for impact absorption and dustproof packing is disclosed (refer to Patent Document 1). In the liquid-crystal display, a fixing member for fixing a liquid-crystal display unit to a printed circuit board is formed by a high-elasticity and flexible resin material, and the upside of the fixing member is brought into contact with a housing which has an window.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-127491.